


Покоренные

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fantasy, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От скептицизма к смирению. Тревелиан, Железный Бык и их такие похожие чувства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покоренные

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось до выхода игры, поэтому немного странно

— Меня зовут Железный Бык. И я сам себе хозяин. Если кому интересно.

К своему стыду, в первый раз Тревелиан отшатывается от серой громадины. Как верхушка горы, сошедшая с пиков Морозных Гор, кунари возвышается над самым высоким из них более, чем на голову. Его лицо, похожее на высеченный в скале лик древнего бога, откровенно ужасает первые мгновения, пока движение каменных плит, лицевых мышц, не меняет хмурый пейзаж на самодовольную ухмылку.  
При более близком знакомстве Бык производит приятное впечатление местного балагура. Он отличается от всех кунари, которых когда-либо видел или о которых слышал Тревелиан. На его суровом лице с орнаментом из разнообразных шрамов не висит маска презрения к окружающим. Он часто улыбается, и со временем закрывающая его отсутствующий глаз повязка перестает пугать. Да и огромные рога, увенчивающие его голову, будто варварская корона, уже не кажутся столь опасными.

Общительный и легкий на подъем, он практически сразу вливается в разношерстную кодлу соратников Инквизитора. Даже Варрик, с подозрением относящийся к представителям его расы, вскоре сдается.  
Не чураясь шумных компаний и весьма спорных видов времяпровождения, Бык заводит знакомства в самых сомнительных местах и бесследно исчезает, увязываясь за какими-нибудь разбитной подавальщицей напитков или ясноглазым дудочником.  
Именно на пирушке он впервые разговаривается с Тревелианом. В кабаке, пропахшем элем и луком, где они остановились после довольно успешной кампании, он подсаживается к нему за стол со своей кружкой, напоминающей ведро, и начинает болтать, будто они сто лет знакомы. Они чувствуют себя вполне уединенно для подобных бесед, пока внимание остальных посетителей таверны приковано к приплясывающему Блэкволлу. Старику еще есть чем тряхнуть.

— Я такой, какой я есть. Многие считают, что под этой тонной мышц скрывается птенец. Ха. Нет. Я буря… Гранит! Вот… на тебя смотрю. Ты совершенно другой.  
— Какой же? — он ждет хотя бы маленького комплимента. Ему всегда стараются говорить комплименты.  
— Ты забавный.  
— Хочешь сказать, что я смешон?  
— Ты. Забавный. Я это хочу сказать. Таких я не видел.

Казалось, будто Бык действительно не воспринимает Инквизитора всерьез. С иронией и ехидством он реагирует на все приказы, а если и исполняет, то выдумывает способ, отличающийся наибольшим количеством последствий, которые нужно устранить после.  
Но на него невозможно обидеться. Он складывает губы трубочкой и издает непристойные звуки, разбрызгивая слюну, слыша очередное: «я твой командир!». Он считает главным себя.

Железного Быка получается изучать детальнее других. Возможно, из-за его размеров, позволяющих рассмотреть его в увеличенном масштабе.  
Самым ясным пятном в его облике выступает цинизм.

— Секс это только средство, в этом нет ничего такого, — спокойно заявляет он. — Хоть с одним, хоть с другим. Почему это должно что-то значить? Главное — найти приятный повод. Сера, не хочешь пойти посмотреть мою коллекцию кинжалов?  
— Один это не коллекция, копытное, — эльфийка со смехом уклоняется от его намеков.  
— Один кинжал полезнее пятка ножен, куда нечего положить, вот я к чему. Может, все-таки стоит воспользоваться ими по назначению?  
— Сексист!  
— Сексуальный сексист.

Бык говорит, что с сексом ничего не меняется.  
Тревелиан слышал, у кунари с этими делами все иначе. Что у них это не более, чем обязанность, путь к продолжению рода. В крайнем случае одна из физиологических потребностей, но уж никак не способ показать свою привязанность или выразить чувства, как у остальных. Что говорить об отбившемся от стада теленке, для которого физическая близость наравне с выпивкой стала бунтом, реакцией на строгие порядки своего общества.  
Он относится к этому так просто, что называет это трахом. Мужчины смеются, Кассандра хмыкает, Вивьен делает большие глаза.

— Чувства? Нет, не слышал.

Тревелиан ему нравится. По-особому нравится.  
Как-то ненавязчиво рука Быка реже оказывается упертой в бок, чаще — ложится на его плечи. Все сильнее их стискивает крупная ладонь — а они мощные, но все же человеческие, нет-нет, да и сводит. Наличие расстояния, с уважением соблюдаемого другими спутниками, он считает лишь поводом его сократить.  
Кунари больше похож не на быка, а на мабари, ревностно охраняющего свою территорию. А Тревелиан становится его территорией.  
Серый глаз не сползает с каждого, кто приближается ближе, чем того требует разговор, а нос морщится в недовольстве, хотя вслух Бык и говорит ничего не значащие глупости.

— Любовь придумали люди для того, чтобы было не так противно сочетаться браком. Брак. Это же смешно. Добровольно всю жизнь терпеть рядом один и тот же зад. У нас на родине такое не принято, а делать это здесь, где нет никаких ограничений, вообще бессмысленно. Вот гномы секут. У них нет любви. Так, гномы?  
— Гномы воздержатся от ответа.  
— Рогатый, ты сам, наверное, никогда не влюблялся. Религия запрещает?  
— Вот подколола, так подколола.

Тревелиан не участвует в этих спорах, только слушает. Он относится к жизни, пожалуй, не так легко, как Бык, но, как и он, любовь находит весьма аморфной штуковиной, не стоящей стольких разговоров.  
Во всяком случае, от кунари ему нужны не отношения, не верность и, конечно же, не эта любовь. Тревелиан и сам не знает, чего хотел бы. Видеть его подле в настоящем или будущем? Ну уж нет. Скрасить одиночество? Возможно. Найти кого-то, кто не будет придавать большого значения, если он решит все прекратить? Того, кого не оставит безутешным, если закончит на дне желудка какого-нибудь дракона? В точку.

Тревелиан пускает его в свою постель и пока находит в этом только плюсы. Бык страстный и напористый, ему это нравится. К тому же он перестает столько трепать языком, реже ослушивается приказов и больше никуда не пропадает. А уж придворные барышни и господа, завидев его на горизонте, теперь несколько раз думают, прежде чем подойти к Инквизитору с какими-нибудь пустяками и флиртом.

— О… неужели, неужели это сам… Сэр Тревелиан, я полагаю? Прекрасно выглядите… И ваш спутник тоже… выглядит. Но, наверное, вы заняты. Может быть… может быть, в другой раз.

Бык щупает Тревелиана руками и трется плоским широким носом о его затылок, вдыхая его запах и _незаметно_ оставляя свой. Запах кунари сильнее человеческого, резче, прянее и медленнее выветривается. Он насыщен какими-то особыми феромонами. Люди на них редко откликаются, но если откликаются, то пропадают.  
Как и на всякое, стоит к нему привыкнуть, на него перестаешь обращать внимание. Тревелиану сначала постоянно кажется, что все в его покоях, начиная с подушек и заканчивая шторами, пропахло им. Выходя наружу, он снова чувствует это вокруг. Незримое присутствие своего любовника. Это напрягает. Первое время.  
Вскоре нос перестает идентифицировать его как нечто чужеродное и складывает образы вместе. Тревелиан больше не находит странным то, как пахнет Быком.

Постепенно кунари забывает про все, что сам говорил. О том, что ничего не значит, о средствах и о трудности жизни с одним и тем же задом.

…

В коридоре подземелья холодно и сыро, а стена так и сочится влагой. Инквизитор, ползя по ней вверх, спиной чувствует, как пропитывается тонкая ткань узорчатой рубашки. Бык держит его за воротник, поднимая над землей. Опасаясь падения, Тревелиан старается не дергаться. Рукам он доверяет. Но вот хрупкому покрою - нет.

— Еще раз увижу вас с этим, — хрипит Бык, — я тебя на рог насажу.

Его голос низкий, рычаще угрожающий, словно рокот вечернего грома. В нем слышится вибрация, от которой потеют руки, а по позвоночнику наперегонки сбегают мурашки.

— Ты о чем?.. — Инквизитор даже не пробует вывернуться. Это невозможно, он по опыту знает. — Мы разговаривали и только.  
— Его тоже насажу. У меня их два. Мне плевать, что этот хлыщ… советник или кто.

Горячий воздух паром вырывается из широких ноздрей.

— Ты принадлежишь мне.

И от этого заявления не так обидно, как может показаться. Споры о свободе личности - эльфийское дело, Инквизитор просто не знает, как на это реагировать.  
Когда пол снова оказывается под ногами, колени дрожат, не выдерживая на себе вновь приобретенный вес. Если бы не Бык, Тревелиан давно бы рухнул ничком.

— Ты мой. Максвелл, ты мой.

Тревелиан сглатывает, стоит крепкой руке пробраться под подол его рубашки и нырнуть в брюки. Легкие одежды, что он тут носит, не составляют преграды. Не для Быка, разумеется.  
Он задерживает дыхание. Прикосновение грубой кожи со временем становится таким привычным и естественным; Тревелиан иногда думает, что потерял чувствительность, и теперь не среагирует ни на что другое. А вот это. Подходит.  
Бык смотрит ему в глаза, медленным ритмом доводя до безумия, ловя его прерывающееся дыхание и внимательно следя за жестами — как дергаются плечи, как подминается дрожащая нижняя губа под ряд блестящих зубов, как бровь изумленно выгибается, стоит ускорить движения руки.

Он поддерживает Тревелиана, чтобы тот не упал, когда все заканчивается. Привалившись к стене, Инквизитор может только тяжело дышать, признавая свое очередное поражение.  
Будто рушащаяся скала, основание которой было вымыто бушующими волнами, Бык опускается на колени. Их лица теперь почти вровень. Кунари склоняет голову, смотря на мужчину снизу-вверх.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, — повторяет он.

Инквизитор гладит его рог слабой рукой, скользя пальцами по шершавым неровностям, выбоинам от чужого оружия, пытавшегося сбить его голову с плеч, но каждый раз терпевшего неудачу.

— А я принадлежу тебе, — тихо добавляет Бык, прежде чем уткнуться макушкой в его живот и обнять за ноги.

Тревелиан горько посмеивается.  
Вжатый в стену, с рогами по обе стороны от своего тела, как пойманный лис, пришпиленный вилами к стене курятника, он чувствует себя совершенно свободным. Покоряющий, но покоренный, он наконец на вершине мира, пусть и находящейся в промозглом подвальном помещении.

Он знает, это не потому, что кунари стоит перед ним на коленях. Опьянение властью не его удел.  
Тревелиан наконец понимает. Ведь это было с самого начала.

Не только он пахнет Быком. Бык тоже пахнет им.

…

— Кажется, я полюбил тебя, — говорит Тревелиан как-то, сидя перед камином спиной к кунари.

Желто-красные огни в каменном кармане танцуют свои самые изощренные пляски. В родной Марке они так не делали. Да в этом Орлее даже пламя манерное, думает Инквизитор.

Пальцы, оглаживающие его плечи, на несколько долгих секунд замирают. А потом продолжают то, что делали, но уже не так уверенно.

— Я не знаю, как это, — бормочет Бык и, похоже, смущается.

Тревелиан молча вздыхает.

— Ты объяснишь? — настаивает кунари.

Солас со своей склонностью к точности определил бы любовь парой каких-нибудь заковыристых логичных понятий, если бы хоть на минутку интересовался этой темой. Кассандра бы не согласилась.

— Нет.  
— Ну и болван.  
— Эй.  
— Мой болван.

Длинные сильные руки обвиваются вокруг торса Инквизитора, а губы утыкаются в стык шеи с плечом.  
Тревелиан долго думал и решал вопросы сам с собой, прежде чем пришел к этому. Он не собирается просто так выкладывать все карты.  
Железный Бык. Его настоящее. Его будущее. Вряд ли это об этом можно красиво сказать. А еще так, чтобы до него дошло.

…

Тревелиан стискивает зубами рукоять кинжала Серы, пока Бык вправляет его плечо. Он в нем полностью уверен, хотя какая-то его часть все же рисует в воображении картину, где кунари выдирает его руку с корнями. Он быстро прогоняет ее в глубины подсознания.  
Эльфийка ищет Дориана, которого отнесло мощным заклинанием в кусты.  
Когда они вдвоем, не так стыдно. В этой компании давно нет места неловкости.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — как бы между прочим начинает кунари, — до того, как ты угробишь себя.

Мощный рывок, Инквизитор запрокидывает голову назад, рыча от боли. С неприятным щелчком сустав встает на место, и становится чуть легче.  
Бык вынимает кинжал из его рта и откладывает в сторону. Он осторожно исследует Тревелиана, проверяя, не повреждено ли что-нибудь еще, а тот стойко пытается не издавать лишних звуков, когда на самом деле больно.

Кунари наклоняется так низко, Инквизитору кажется, будто он сейчас поцелует его в ухо. Или укусит. Что более вероятно.

— Я хочу быть с тобой всегда, — Бык шепчет стыдливо, так тихо, чтобы никто не услышал. — Только с тобой.

Тревелиан улыбается, не может не улыбаться.

— Да ну тебя, — отмахивается от него кунари.

Инквизитор пытается подобрать нужные слова, но тупая боль в ноющем плече, словно удавка затягивается на его горле и способности мыслить связно. Стоит подходящей фразе появиться в его голове, она распадается на несколько бессмысленных слов, которые собрать вместе не так-то просто.

— Пойду поищу усача за теми деревьями, — громко оповещает Сера, проходя мимо. — У ручья. Очень далеко. Вернусь, наверное, не скоро.

Похихикивая, она вприпрыжку удаляется. Ветер треплет неровно остриженные волосы эльфийки. На ее личике сияет плутоватая ухмылка, но со спины этого не видно.

— Она все испортила, — вздыхает кунари, отворачиваясь.  
— Нет. Ничего не испортила.

Тревелиан приваливается щекой к его плечу.  
Его настоящее. Его будущее. Теперь нет нужды говорить это вслух.


End file.
